Stop Talking and Kiss ME!
by krusherlover
Summary: Ditengah gejolak Christmas War, sudut-sudut penuh kesengsaraan membawa pilu yang akan menggoyahkan Kerajaan besar, Kerajaan Pentagram, Belum lagi kisah skandal antara Sang Pangeran dan pencuri kecil! AR, CliffHiru, RikuSena, etc. RnR please?


Christmas War.

Perang antar Kerajaan Timur di hari Natal yang berdarah, 25 Desember setahun yang lalu. Namun, dampaknya masih terasa hingga kini, walau korbannya telah melebihi jumlah yang dapat dibayangkan. Rakyat kecil dibunuh, disiksa, disandera, hanya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan sebagai yang terkuat. Berbagai pemberontakan terjadi di mana pun engkau memandang. Tangisan, jeritan, pekikan kesakitan, adalah latar dunia yang akan kau masuki ini.

-0-

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki, Yuusuke Murata

Warning: deskrip perang super abal, aneh, gaje, bikin pusing plus muntah, etc

zerO's notes: saat sedang desperet, saya nekad membuat ini. Hah~ saya sedih mulu akhir-akhir ini. Makanya abal. Lagipula kasihan, ClifHiru ficnya cuma dikit di F-ES21 Indo. Lebih kasihan lagi SenaChuubo! *belum diakui oleh banyak orang* TT

Mirip Robin Hood, tapi tetep beda lah~

**~Stop Talking and Kiss Me!~**

Dua bilah besi panjang beradu.

Keduanya saling meliuk mengikuti tempo cepat, yang bahkan gerakannya sangat sulit ditebak. Sang pemain pedang, pemuda berambut pirang pucat dan pria dewasa bertubuh besar dan tegap, meningkatkan tempo permainan mereka. Si pirang menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah depan, bermaksud menyerang perut sang lawan. Namun pria besar itu langsung sigap, dan menangkis bilah besi itu ke samping, hingga serangan meleset dari target.

"Cih."

Si pirang tak kalah sigap, ia memasang kuda-kuda dan kembali mengayunkan pedangnya yang ia genggam dengan dua tangan ke arah target kembali. Kali ini, leher ingin ia tebas. Sang pria besar segera melompat ke arah yang lain, menghindari ayunan pedang itu. Lalu menahan bilah pedang lawan agar tak mencapai dirinya.

"Wow, wow, sabar, Cliff. Kau mau membuatku mati, heh?"

Pemuda pirang pucat itu hanya mendengus. Ia melepaskan diri dari posisi kuda-kuda-nya dan berjalan tegap ke arah bangku di dekat arena pertarungan mereka tadi. Cliff, begitu ia dipanggil oleh sang pria besar, disambut oleh beberapa dayang wanita yang membawakan berbagai barang, dimulai dari handuk hingga secawan anggur. Ia hanya menyambar handuk dan duduk di bangku yang bersepuhkan emas.

"Kalau kau mati karena kalah pedang denganku, percuma kau kuangkat menjadi jenderal, Don."

Sang pria tertawa lebar. Mata tajam Cliff melirik ke arah pria itu.

"Don, berhentilah tertawa. Memuakkan, tahu."

"Ups," balas Don setengah hati. Cliff memilih untuk tak membalas.

Si pirang lalu menggunakan handuknya dengan mengelap tubuhnya yang bermandikan keringat. Mulai dari lengannya yang terbuka, karena ia kini memakai baju sutra tanpa lengan dan celana panjang senada yang terbuat sutra pula. Rambut pirangnya agak layu karena keringat. Fisiknya yang tegap dan gagah tersingkap sempurna. Ekspresinya masih tetap tenang dan kaku, namun dapat dirasakan bahwa napasnya masih payah akibat pertarungan yang cukup sengit tadi.

Mata tajamnya melempar pandangan ke sekeliling. Ruangan berlatih pedang Kerajaannya, Kerajaan Pentragram. Ruangan yang luas, sekitar seratus meter persegi. Berdindingkan kayu kualitas terbaik, dengan hiasan dan ukiran-ukiran yang terpahat disana-sini. Lantainya berlapiskan keramik berwarna _cream pale_, berkilau memantulkan cahaya lampu gantung bersepuhkan emas. Jendela-jendela besar juga ada, dan tiga diantaranya menyambung langsung ke balkon kecil, yang akan membuatmu dapat menyaksikan hutan sepi di timur kerajaan.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang dayang lain masuk ke ruangan melalui pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dan dihiasi ukiran artistik, sedang berjalan agak tergesa ke arah Cliff. Si pirang mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Adakah hal yang sangat penting hingga waktu istirahatnya harus diganggu? Yah, Pangeran yang satu ini memang sangat tidak suka jika waktu istirahatnya diganggu.

"Hamba ingin menyampaikan pesan dari para penjaga, Pangeran. Mohon izin," kata sang dayang begitu ia hanya berjarak dua meter dari sang Pangeran sambil agak menurunkan posisi berdirinya dan mengangkat sedikit gaun panjangnya, membungkuk hormat. Cliff mengangguk singkat, mengizinkan.

"Maaf Pangeran, ada beberapa utusan dari Kerajaan Wallington ingin menyampaikan pesan langsung kepada Pangeran."

"Suruh mereka masuk ke ruang rapat negara!" seru Cliff menanggapi laporan sang dayang. Sang dayang tanggap, lalu kembali membungkuk izin mundur diri untuk melaksanakan perintah.

Cliff melanjutkan kegiatannya sesaat, mengelap keringat yang menetes dan membasahi tengkuknya. Ia memberikan handuk yang telah basah karena keringat tersebut kembali pada dayang, dan menerima cawan anggur yang ditawarkan oleh dayang yang lain. Meminumnya cepat, lalu meletakkan cawan kosong di meja yang ada disamping bangku.

"Don, aku permisi," kata Cliff sopan dan penuh wibawa lalu beranjak berdiri. Don hanya mengangguk, lalu membereskan perlengkapan yang mereka pakai untuk berlatih pedang tadi. Mengelap bilah pedang itu, agar kembali mengilap. Don dapat menyaksikan pantulan bayangan Cliff yang berjalan menjauh pada permukaan pedang.

"Semoga beruntung, Pangeran Clifford."

-0-

Mari kita ke hutan di timur wilayah Kerajaan Pentagram, yang ternyata tak sesepi yang diduga.

Kau mungkin hanya akan mendengar gemerisik dedaunan akibat angin atau gerakan hewan, namun sebenarnya tidak. Kalau kau telisik sampai ke tengah hutan yang gelap, kau akan menemukan peradaban disana. Desa kecil yang tersembunyi di hutan yang terpelosok.

"Kak Mamori! Tunggu aku!" seru seorang gadis berambut biru laut sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arah seorang gadis bermata biru. Gadis yang dipanggil menoleh ke belakang. Senyuman manis terlukis di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Suzuna, kalau kau bilang padaku ingin ikut pasti kutunggu dari tadi."

Suzuna hanya meringis kecil. Ia kemudian meraih lengan gadis yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu dan melingkarkan lengannya disana. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah sang kakak yang masih tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, ayo sekarang kita ke sungai! Sena butuh minum, ya 'kan?" Mamori mengangguk, agak lesu sebenarnya setelah nama 'Sena' ikut disebut-sebut. Suzuna pun ikut tersenyum miris.

"Ah, kalau berlama-lama nanti airnya habis! Ayo!" seru Suzuna sambil menarik tangan Mamori agar segera beranjak dari situ. Mamori terpekik kecil, lalu mengikuti arah gerakan Suzuna menuju sungai. Ember kecil yang ia bawa sebagai penampung air bergoyang dalam genggamannya.

"Hei, pelan-pelan! Tidak mungkin sungai akan kering!"

Di sudut lain, tampaklah tiga orang lelaki sebaya Mamori. Duduk bersama dalam satu bangku yang sempit dan berdesak-desakkan. Salah satunya yang berambut kuning gading kini harus merelakan dirinya 'tereliminasi' dari kontes tak langsung dalam perebutan bangku. Sedangkan pemuda yang memakai kacamata berlensa jingga mulai 'tergusur' dari tempat duduknya akibat tingkah-polah si pemuda berambut cokleat gelap spiky yang tengah serius memakan keripiknya.

"Hei, Kuroki! Yang benar saja, kau menguasai bangkunya!" seru si rambut kuning gading kepada kawannya yang masih duduk santai di bangku kayu. Pemuda yang lain pun juga mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kuroki, bisakah kau berbagi bangku, huh?" kata pemuda berkacamata.

Kuroki hanya memakan keripiknya dengan berantakan. Ia melirik ke arah kedua sahabatnya yang kini terjatuh dan terduduk di tanah. Hanya sebentar, lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada keripiknya.

"Heh, Juumonji, Toganou, itu bukan salahku! Bangkunya memang tak mampu digunakan oleh kita bertiga sekaligus, dan karena aku adalah yang paling tampan diantara kita, maka akulah yang berhak duduk di kursi ini," balas Kuroki. Terlihat kedutan di pelipis dua sahabatnya.

"Brengsek kau~!"

Oh, mari lupakan trio bodoh tadi. Kembali, ke sudut yang lain.

Di suatu ruangan kamara dalam perkampungan kecil itu, dua pemuda saling terdiam. Mata hitam itu tak lepas dari tubuh mungil pemuda berambut cokelat di hadapannya. Tubuh yang pucat, kurus. Wajahnya kuyu tanpa emosi. Mata karamenya menatap hamparan rumput di luar, yang terbingkai manis sebuah jendela kayu. Sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu hanya terbaring lemah di ranjang sederhana. Membuat pemuda bermata hitam menghela napas.

Bagitu juga pemuda berambut keabu-abuan yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Hijau matanya terdapat sirat kekecewaan.

"Belum ada kemajuan apapun, Yukimitsu?" tanya sang pemuda berambut ke abu-abuan pada pemuda bermata hitam, Yukimitsu. Yukimitsu menggeleng lemah. Matanya lagi-lagi menatap sedih ke arah tubuh pemuda berambut cokelat di depannya.

"Maaf, Riku. Penyakit ini.. penyakit ini belum ditemukan penyebab dan obatnya. Aku hanya dapat membantunya agar tetap hidup. Namun, aku tidak tahu apakah hal ini bisa bertahan lama.." jawab Yukimitsu lemas.

Riku mendesah.

"Harusnya aku tahu itu."

"Apa Hiruma masih belum kembali?" Riku menggeleng perlahan.

"Belum. Entah apa yang ia lakukan dipengembaraannya. Kita hanya bisa berharap dia berhasil membawa obat untuk Sena saat kembali kemari."

".. ya. Jika dia mau kembali kemari, ke perkampungan para pengungsi."

Yukimitsu bangkit berdiri.

Si pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan ke arah Riku, menuju pintu keluar. Tepat di depan Riku, ia berhenti. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada dinding kosong di depannya, ia meraih bahu Riku, menepuknya pelan. Seolah tepukan itu adalah wakil teriakan semangatnya pada Riku. Dan Riku tahu itu.

"Bersabarlah, aku percaya suatu saat nanti Sena akan menerimamu dalam hidupnya dan melepaskan 'dia' pergi."

"Ya, aku juga tetap berusaha percaya."

Kemudian, Yukimitsu melepaskan bahu Riku dan kembali berjalan keluar. Langkah kakinya bergema ke sekitar ruangan, hingga sosoknya menghilang di ujung koridor rumah kecil berlantai kayu itu. Riku hanya tersenyum miris.

Riku kemudian berjalan mendekati ranjang Sena. Entah Sena menyadarinya atau tidak. Tak jelas emosi yang terpancar dari wajah pemuda yang dulunya dikenal hangat dan ceria tersebut. Riku hanya dapat tertunduk, memandangi wajah sang pemuda yang begitu amat berharga baginya.

Wajah yang hangat dan ceria itu telah pergi. Senyuman manis nan tulus, sudah setahun ini tak terlukis lagi di wajah Sena. Seluruh tubuh mungil itu lemas, seakan tak mampu lagi menopang jiwa Sena. Hanya dapat terbaring di ranjang, memandang kosong ke arah padang di luar rumah. Mata karamelnya bahkan tak lagi bercahaya!

Kalau perasaan Riku dapat berbicara, mungkin perasaan itu kini tengah menangis pilu melihat keadaan Sena sekarang. Ini bukanlah Sena yang dikenal Riku, bukanlah Sena yang dicintai Riku. Riku sampai sekarang masih tak dapat mempercayai ini, bahwa Sena menjadi seperti boneka hanya karena seorang pria, yang amat tega meninggalkan perkampungan, meninggalkan Sena dalam keadaan tak berdaya.

Riku kemudian menyamankan diri di bangku yang tadi diduduki oleh Yukimitsu. Mata hijaunya menatap sendu ke arah Sena, yang bahkan tak berpaling pada dirinya. Tangannya berkulit cokelat meraih pipi halus Sena dan mendorongnya, hingga kedia wajah saling bertatap muka. Sena masih tak menunjukan emosi apa-apa, dan matanya pun tak fokus pada Riku.

"Sena, pandang aku." Sena masih tak bergeming.

"..."

"Sena, pandang aku!"

"..."

"Sena..!" Kali ini Riku mengguncang bahu Sena dengan keras. Memang hal itu sedikit membuat Sena fokus pada Riku, namun karena ia kesakitan.

"Akh.. akh.." Sena mengguman tak jelas. Riku berhenti, menatap wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan tatapan kecewa. Ia melepaskan bahu Sena, lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Astaga, apa yang aku lakukan? Aku menyakiti Sena...! Aku, aku.. Aku brengsek.."

**TBC**

Apa yang aku tulis ini? Astaga. Geje amat. Pendek pula. Tapi, tolong kalian beri tahu saya apa yang kalian pikir tentang fic ini!

**Review?**ar.


End file.
